Things I'll Never Say
by Chai Tea Latte
Summary: I never thought of Embry as anything other than a brother until my teenage hormones began to get the better of me. . I could no longer pretend. I could no longer hide the burning desire that I felt for him. Embry/OC. Oneshot. /Revamped/


Embry Call and I had been best friends since first grade - I pushed him off of the swing, and he threw an acorn at my head, which immediately put us in each other's good books. The two of us, individually, were like the playground gangsters – we had no mercy on those who were brave enough to play with us. Ever since that incident, which earned us a severe scolding from both of our mothers about how dangerous it was to, not only push people off of swings, but also to throw inanimate objects at little girl's heads, we were inseparable. Our bond grew over the years, as we both supported each other in good and bad times. He was there for me when my parents divorced. I was there for him when he found out that the identity of his father was unknown. He was my rock. I was his confidant. We would do anything for each other, no matter the repercussions. When we argued, neither of us would last very long on the defensive front – a call would be made within twenty-four hours with an accompanying apology.

Now, we were breaking for the summer – the last summer before we would graduate high school. The two of us were a notorious pair in tiny, under populated La Push High School. We skipped class, we were loud, and we were wild, but we maintained our grades. We helped each other and made sure that, no matter what, we would graduate high school. Guys envied him because he was with me. Girls gave me jealous glares because I occupied almost all of his time. It was a known fact that Embry and I were two of the most sought after people in school, but neither of us strayed away from each other. It was strange, considering the fact that we were not dating, but from one look at us, it would be assumed that we were. The thought of dating on the whole never crossed my mind, and I'm positively sure it was the same with Embry. Don't get me wrong, we did go out on a few dates with other people, but nothing ever came from them. We would sit through each date, anxiously waiting to get home so we could laugh at the events of the night together.

I never thought of Embry as anything other than a brother until my teenage hormones began to get the better of me. I had been able to manage them effectively up to my fourteenth birthday party, which is when all of my self-control went out of the window. I could no longer pretend. I could no longer hide the burning desire that I felt for _him._ After this realization dawned on me, I went into a state of self-preservation. I knew that my more than friendly feelings for him could be disastrous, and it scared me. I did not want to lose Embry, and so for the following four years, I hid the way I really felt about him.

If you asked me, I could endlessly name off facts about him. I could tell you that his favorite color is blue. I could tell you that, when he's frustrated, his brows furrow and he stares off into space, not speaking a word to anyone. I could tell you that he is still slightly angry about the fact he doesn't know who his father is. I could tell you that he loves to write poetry, even though after seventh grade, he declared it suitable only for 'pansies', and pretended to stop writing, even though he never did. I could tell you anything you wanted to know about him effortlessly. I could even tell you that he was completely oblivious to the fact I was irrevocably in love with him.

I knew him by heart – every curve, every line - his light brown eyes, his deep russet colored skin, his shaggy black hair, his strong jaw, his perfect, pink lips. I learned every one of his features and made sure that they had a permanent spot in my memory. I would sit and listen to him speak. I would cook for him. I did anything he asked without question, only inserting a bit of attitude to ensure that nothing seemed out of place with my behavior. No one knew Embry like I did. No one would love Embry the way that I would. But, my feelings continued to remain hidden, all because of my personal fear of, not only rejection, but of losing the friendship that I had with him.

Imagine the way I felt when, I, Chloe Alicia Evans, was told by Embry Julian Call that we could not be friends anymore, only one week into summer break. I was heartbroken. Embry didn't come to see me and tell me the news to my face. No. He called me and ended our friendship over the phone without so much as an explanation. I spent the following five days calling him, never once receiving an answer from him. I went to his house, but he was always out. I retreated to my room, where I spent the month wallowing in misery. I was depressed. I did nothing but sleep, cry, and eat. I didn't go out, even on the days that warranted a visit to the beach. I didn't go to the movies, or any of the summer parties. I felt like my world had been turned upside down and ripped apart, piece-by-piece.

My mother turned to me one day while I was silently eating my breakfast at the kitchen table. She glared at me with her hands on her hips, waiting for me to acknowledge that she wanted my attention. I looked up at her with no expression on my face.

"Yes, mother?"

"Chloe, I am tired of this behavior. I cannot stand to see you walk around this house every day like a zombie. You are going to get dressed, and you are going to go out. You will go shopping, and you will bring back bags to give me proof. If you do not, I will send you to live with your father for the remainder of the summer."

My eyes widened at her threat and I nodded my head in compliance. I did as I was told, and drove to Port Angeles, where I spent the majority of the day shopping. It was only when I stopped for lunch did my previously serene attitude take a turn for the worst. I walked into the small restaurant and was greeted by a table full of huge, russet colored Quileutes, one of whom was Embry. My breath stopped short and my heart rate picked up. I stood there staring, all the while beginning to hyperventilate. I did not need this, at all. I was doing okay – I was actually in a better mood.

The waiter brought me out of my state of silent hysteria and led me to a table adjacent to the one where _he_ was sitting. I kept my eyes down, and I could feel numerous gazes burning holes into my petite figure. I silently gave the waiter my order and rested my head in my hands. Of all the places, and of all the times, now, when I had no bedroom to retreat to, I had to see him. I tried to keep my breathing even, and it was working until I heard that all too familiar voice call out my name. My heart shattered even more just hearing him speak to me.

I looked up at him with a pained expression and his eyes widened. He stood there staring at me, with an unreadable emotion playing across his face. His gaze was unnerving, and I just wanted him to go away.

"Yes, Embry?" He seemed to snap out of his trance, and instead looked at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. The sheer adoration and love that danced in his chocolate orbs awakened a small sense of hope within me, which I tried so hard to suppress.

"Do you mind if I sit?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he motioned to the empty seat in front of me.

"Why? If I recall, you said we couldn't be friends. If that's the case, there's no need for you to sit with me. Actually, there's no need for you to speak to me at all." He winced at my tone and sat down anyway, clearly ignoring the fact that I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"I'm sorry, Chlo, I really am. I just couldn't be around you. A lot of things have happened to me, and I'm not the best person to be around anymore. Do you honestly believe I could just drop you like that and not have a second thought about it?"

I looked at him. "Yes, I do actually. What do you mean 'you're not the best person to be around anymore'?" He cringed at my words.

"It's complicated." My anger grew at his words.

"It's complicated? Are you fucking kidding me, Embry? I've known you practically my entire life. You've always told me what was going on, no matter how screwed up or confusing it was, and now you're sitting here telling me it's complicated? Do us both a favor and go back to your **friends**. I don't want to hear your bullshit." I made sure to emphasize the word 'friends' and turned my attention back to my half eaten burger.

He eventually got up and returned to where he was sitting, seemingly understanding that I had no intention of listening to him. I hastily finished my food, paid and rushed out of the restaurant, not sparing a glance at the table of boys who all stared at me while I passed.

I did not see Embry after that until the start of school. I was secretly hoping that I wouldn't have any classes with him, but as luck would have it, our schedules were identical. I forgot the fact that, after begging school officials to match our classes in eighth grade, we had always shared the same classes. This year was no different. Every class I had, I would catch Embry staring at me, and every time I would ignore him. This continued for about two months until he cornered me one day in the hallway, while I was on my way to Art class. I gave him no chance to speak and began to walk away, until he pulled me back. His hand was incredibly hot, and I hissed at the contact causing him to drop my arm.

"Chloe, would you please listen to me? I'm begging you." His tone was pleading, and as much as my mind was screaming at me to leave, I stayed. I silently turned to him and lifted my eyebrows, signaling for him to say what he needed to say.

He looked around and began to lead me out of the back door to the courtyard. I reluctantly followed behind him and watched as he anxiously paced back and forth in front of me. He turned towards me and opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay. I don't want you to think I'm crazy, or anything. Well, shit, I'm not in any position to be telling you what to think. But, I have a valid explanation for my disappearance and for why I told you we couldn't be friends anymore."

I nodded my head, motioning for him to continue.

"I'm a werewolf."

I laughed. No, not because I thought it was funny, per se, but because it was all I could do to keep myself from exploding with anger. He was a werewolf? Is that all he could come up with?

"Is that all you could come up with? You know, Embry, if you didn't want to be friends with me anymore, you could have just said that, instead of telling me this ridiculous werewolf shit. It probably wouldn't have hurt as much, because at least I would know you were being honest." I turned and began to walk back towards the doors.

"Chloe, don't leave. I'm serious." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? Well, prove it then." He hesitated. "See, you can't prove it. Goodbye Embry. I'll never speak to you again, since that is what you clearly want." He turned around and stalked off into the forest. As I turned to walk back towards the doors, he yelled at me to stay where I was.

I listened and stayed in the same spot, looking up at the sky, trying to figure out how everything came to this point. I lost my best friend, without even telling him I loved him, which was originally what I thought would bring and end to our friendship, he told me that we couldn't be friends anymore, and his reason for ending our friendship is because he is a werewolf. Life really deals you heavy, unexpected, and slightly insane blows.

I was brought out of – no – pulled by the ankles – out of my thoughts when a giant, gray wolf appeared in front of me. I looked at it, noticing that it had dark spots along its back, and the same eyes as Embry. I sucked in a breath. He wasn't lying.

The wolf cautiously approached me and nudged my hand with its nose. Slowly, I raised my hand to caress its fur. It leaned in to my touch and whimpered. "Embry, is it really you?" I asked in barely a whisper. He nodded his head. "Turn back. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Embry returned to his human form and slowly approached me while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Let's skip class. I don't think this is the right place to have this conversation." So, we skipped class and ended up at First Beach. I began to interrogate him.

"Okay, so explain this werewolf thing. Maybe why you're one, if you know?"

"Well, you remember the tribal legends, right?" I nodded my head. "Basically, everything you've heard is true. Spirit Warriors and Cold Ones all exist – we exist to fight off the Cold Ones."

"Okay. Well, do you have any special powers or anything?" Although it was quite freaky, I thought the idea was cool. Supernatural beings existing? Hell yeah.

"I don't really have any 'special powers', but I am really strong and fast. The whole pack has connected minds, so nothing is really a secret with us. I heal fast too." I nodded my head, showing I understood. "There is one more thing, though. Imprinting."

I raised my eyebrow. "What is imprinting? Isn't that like when baby animals follow their mother, or something like that?"

"Not in our case, no. Imprinting is a way for a werewolf to find his soulmate. When we see _her_, it's as if gravity shifts and nothing matters anymore. She's all that we think of, all that we care about. It works two ways, really. The person we imprint on is naturally drawn to us, because we complete each other."

"Wow. I wish that could happen to me. How nice would it be to find your soulmate that easily? That's the stuff real fairytales are made of." I sighed dreamily, but then a thought occurred to me. Why would Embry be telling me this? Maybe he imprinted on someone. Before I could stop myself, I spoke my mind.

"Did you imprint?" It came out as a slightly hysterical question, rather than one that was intended to make it seem like I wasn't interested.

He nodded. My heart dropped to my feet. _He imprinted on someone. He found his soulmate._ I felt the tears sting at the corners of my eyes.

He looked concerned at once. "What's wrong Chloe?"

"You imprinted." A look of understanding dawned across his face and he smiled.

"Yes silly. I imprinted on you."

My breath caught in my throat. "Wha – what?" I stumbled over my words.

"I imprinted on you that day when we were in the restaurant. I got lucky though – I was already in love with the one I imprinted on." His gaze on my face intensified. "This may sound a bit cheesy, but I loved you before I even knew what love really was. I believe it all started the second time that you threw an acorn at my head." He chuckled as he recalled the memory. "I was drawn to your feistiness, and as time went on, I fell even more in love with the person you became. I guess Lady Luck has me in her good books." He smiled and I melted on the spot.

So, here I am, six months later at my high school graduation. Embry and I had been together ever since then. I was completely ecstatic throughout my last year of school; I got what I wanted, and possibly even more than that. I was blessed with Embry – my eternal soulmate, my personal Adonis. I was contented with my life how it was.

As I approached the principal to accept my diploma, I reveled in the thoughts of the future. My future – with Embry Call.


End file.
